Want
by Pyrite
Summary: This is sort of a sequel to Need. This is a sort of PWP. Gaara has an urge that only his brother can help him with. SANDCEST! Hope you enjoy!


Title: Want Author: Pyrite aka many other names Rating: R/M Pairing: Kankuro/Gaara (SANDCEST)  
Warnings: Language, Incest, Oral Sex, Yaoi, Foreplay. Summary: This is sort of a sequel to Need. This is a sort of PWP. Gaara has an urge that only his brother can help him with.  
A/N: Okay, I had to write another Gaara/Kankuro one-shot. ^_^ As usual, my Kankuro loves talking to his brother a little roughly...Don't like it? Don't read it baby. Hope you like it!

Gaara had spent the entire day going over papers for Suna's new pet project with Konoha. He was so tired...but so horny too. Kami...he needed Kankuro. He plopped backwards on his bed as he thought of Kankuro. He thought of his brother, his hands were on his cock as he arched off the bed for him.

He heard the door open, making him sit up again to look at the door. "Hey Gaara." Kankuro greeted as he walked into the darkened room.

"Kankuro." Gaara moaned his name. Fuck...he was horny for his brother. He watched as Kankuro shut the door and walked to the bed. Gaara arched his body off the bed while moaning for his brother's touch.

Kankuro reached down and touched his brother's hips as he murmured softly, "You're a cockslut aren't you?"

Gaara didn't answer. He knew that not answering would make his brother angry. "Yes..."

The puppeteer leaned in to press a harsh kiss over his brother's lips. He moved his hands under Gaara's tunic, moving his flesh over his brother's. He heard his brother moan softly as he pulled his tunic over his head, now revealing his pale skin to his hungry eyes. He knew his brother's body. The taste, the curves, the smell...Kami he wanted more from his younger brother. His mouth traveled from his brother's mouth to his neck. Gaara felt his body arch up towards his brother while Kankuro sucked softly on his neck.

"Mmm...you look good enough to eat Gaara...or suck off." Kankuro whispered in his ear.

"Oh Kankuro!" Gaara cried out as he pulled his brother on top of him.

Kankuro smiled inwardly as he slid in between his brother's legs. Mmm...feels good to be between his legs and feel his brother's warm skin. He bent down and kissed his brother's lips, parting them with his tongue, and slipping the warm appendage into his brother's mouth. Gaara moaned as he felt his brother's tongue fondle his own. He arched his lower body against Kankuro's hips. Kankuro pulled back and murmured, "Patience my slut."

He moved his lips down his brother's body, kissing along the pale arched neck that Gaara made available for him. Kankuro bit the soft skin hard causing Gaara to let out a strangled cry of pleasure. He let go of the purpling flesh and placed light kisses along his brother's neck till he reached his shoulder. He reached down, lightly touching Gaara's member. Gaara groaned as he arched his hips toward his brother's hand. Gaara could feel Kankuro's amusement as he moaned for the older man.

Kankuro leaned over and took his brother's peaked nipple in his hot, wet mouth. "Kank..uro..." Gaara moaned as he let out a soft moan of pleasure. His body ached with a pleasurable heat. At one end, the older brother was sucking on his nipple harshly and at the other, he was pumping Gaara's cock at a steady rhythm. "Mmmm..." Kami he was being over taken by his brother's ministrations. Kankuro released hold of the nipple and used his lips to stake claim all the way over to the other side of his chest and took the other nub into his hot mouth. "Oh...fuck!"

"Not yet Gaara." The older brother replied as he released Gaara's nipple then began kissing harshly down towards his brother's cock. By now, he had released Gaara's cock and had grasped his thighs.

Gaara knew what was next...Kami, he wanted to thrust into his brother's mouth now! However, his brother was an expert at keeping him waiting in such a pleasurable haze. "Be patient whore, you'll get what's coming to you." He heard Kankuro say then envelop his cock into his hot, wet mouth. He arched off the bed, pushing his hips closer to his brother's mouth. He was aching for more of the heated pleasure that was his brother's tongue. "Ohh...Kankuro!" Fuck...it felt so good. Gaara tried not to buck against his brother's mouth, but fuck he was making it so hard!

Kankuro released his brother's cock, making the younger man moan in despair. "Easy slut." He paused as he slid a long finger into his brother's hole, then two, scissoring the flesh so he could push in easily. "You want this, don't you slut?" Oh Kami! Gaara wanted it! "Tell me baby...don't make me wait."

Gaara dug his fingers into Kankuro's hair as he shouted, "Yes Kami yes!" Kankuro pulled his pants down his waist and along his thighs, revealing his hard member. He had pulled his fingers out and placed his cock in front of Gaara's hole as he placed his strong hands on either side of the younger man's chest. Kankuro thrust hard into his brother's body, making both cry out in pleasure. One hand moved from beside the red-head's chest to his swollen cock, pumping the arousal so he could come faster.

Kankuro never felt so good as when he was in his brother's body, the tightness of his body around his cock almost felt like taking a virginal girl over and over...but much better. His lips took Gaara's, swallowing the other's moans as his hand pumped his cock and his body thrusted against his brother's. He could feel the familiar sensation in his cock as he felt Gaara's body contract around his cock. Kankuro felt the contractions continue while groaning into the kiss and emptying his seed into his brother's passage. His brother spilled over his hand while continuing to shake.

After they finished, Gaara pulled back and told his brother, "Thanks...I needed that."

Kankuro smiled, "Mmm...good. I enjoyed fucking you."

Gaara smiled back, "Stay with me?"

Kankuro's eyes widened, "Hmm...why?"

"I want you." Gaara replied.

Kankuro smirked at his brother as he grabbed his brother's waist and said, "You know you do."

The End 


End file.
